Ma, My Teachers are Akatsuki!
by Sen Sorame
Summary: Hmm, what if the Akatsuki all became public school teachers? Wait, they're gonna be teachers? WARNING: Includes chaos, mayhem, and some mental damage to brains.
1. Deidara - Homeroom Art Teacher?

_**Deidara**_

It was the first day of school, and all the students Taumatawhakatan High School (I pretty much slammed my forehead onto the keyboard for that word.) wanted to do more than anything else was to get the hell outta there as fast as they could. It was already bad enough that nobody knows (or cares.) about how to pronounce their school name. But now adding on the fact that their teachers where anything but normal – life has become hell for the poor students.

I scrambled into my mom's car and the everyday routine of afterschool started. She turned back to glance at me. "How was school today?"

Typical answers require typical answers. But today wasn't one of those days.

"Ma, all my teachers are S-rank Akatsuki!" I replied immediately.

"The hell is an Akatsuki?" She asked, not taking her eyes off the road like the good driver she was.

I rolled my eyes. "The Akatsuki are a group of wanted terrorist criminals." I explained.

Ma jumped in her seat and I almost met my death for the… one, two, three, fourth… seventh time that day. She awkwardly steered the car off the sidewalk. "Terrorist criminals?" She cried.

I nodded. "Yep; lemme tell you what happened today…"

* * *

"Good Morning class, starting today I'm your new homeroom teacher. The name's Deidara and if you ask anything you shouldn't ask I'll blow your ass from here to Jashin's La-La land. Un."

"Who the hell is Jashin?" Asked a boy in the back of the class.

Deidara held up and finger and pointed. "Now _that's_ a good question. Ask your teacher Hidan when you're in science class. But I'll guarantee you a very painful death if you do ask him. Un."

The class was quite silent for a few minutes. Deidara stood in front of the blackboard and crossed his arms. A girl raised her hand and he called on her.

"Why do you wear your hair like a girl?"

Deidara's sort-of handsome face turned a startling purple; like a blond eggplant. "What did you just say…?" His tone was murderous and the girl cowered. "No…nothing…" She squeaked.

Our homeroom teacher nodded and turned away. "Anyways, let's start ourselves with an art class today; please make something out of the piece of clay in front of you."

We stared uncertainly at the clay in front of us, as if we were afraid it was going to explode or something. (Which I found out later, it did.).

A girl shaped her piece of material into a bunny rabbit. And Deidara came to inspect. "Tsk, tsk. No, no, this mouse of a rat is too small to leave impression on any people."

Apparently he had mistaken her bunny rabbit for a rat – or a mouse.

Another had shaped his clay into the form of a SpongeBob with rather incredible skill if asked by any other normal people. But as you must know, the Akatsuki aren't exactly categorized as _normal_.

Deidara took a look at SpongeBob and scowled in disgust. "No! For goodness sake, what is this? Art should be smooth outlines and original designs, let me demonstrate for you guys…" Saying this he pulled out a piece of clay from his clay pouch.

The atmosphere in the class grew tense but the explosion maniac didn't seem to notice. "Teacher, just demonstrate don't _–!_"

"_KATSU!_"

The whole classroom was in rubbles and I coughed out black smoke.

"Don't blow it up…" We finished together.


	2. Itachi - Living Skills Dango Addict?

_**Itachi**_

My mom stared at me incredulously. "So you mean that your homeroom teacher is actually a pyromaniac bomber?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! He's a natural hothead I think, but there are some cool guys there too – and I mean _very_ cool."

* * *

After the morning explosion which most certainly caused a major damage to our ringing ears, we piled into the living skills classroom only to be greeted by the hottest man alive.

Oh my god! He was gorgeous with that tall, lean figure and blood red eyes. His blank expression – everything about his existence seemed to be screaming bloody hotness. I was pretty sure over half the girls had melted; the guys stood petrified as well at how mankind could create such a beautiful creature.

"I'm Itachi." Said the hottie. "And I'm your living skills teacher. Now will everyone please take a seat?"

I walked over and slipped into a chair; the other girls snapped out of their daydream and sat down as well. But their eyes were still glued to the glorious Itachi Uchiha.

"I will skip over the basic rules you should know about this class. Because I expect all of you to know by now, since you're all highschoolers. Though I wouldn't say so if you're my foolish little brother…"

As he was talking about his foolish little brother the door was thrown open and Sasuke from the other class marched in, pointing an angry finger. "Itachi! I will kill you!"

Itachi stared at him unenthusiastically for a long while, without blinking. Sasuke glared back, without blinking. The whole class glanced from one to the other at the epic staring contest.

Finally, Itachi sighed. "Sasuke you just wasted ten minutes of my class time."

Sasuke stared at him incredulously. "You're the one that started the fight!"

"You're in my next class, no need to start fighting now."

Sasuke's face turned a brilliant shade of red and he stomped out of the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Itachi turned back to face us. "Okay, let's continue on with our class. Today we will be making dangos. You have to use the ingredients beside you to make delicious dangos for me to taste. The time limit is until I'm full."

A guy in the back raised his hand. "Isn't this part of the Hunter Exams?"

"No such thing." Said Itachi as he sat down on the sofa, opening a magazine. "You can start now."

We stared at each other uncertainly before washing our hands and getting into the dango making process.

[Thirty Minutes Later]

A girl finished and brought her dango up to the inspector. Itachi put down his magazine (I was pretty sure it read_ Weekly Shonen Jump __–_ Hunter x Hunter Special on the cover.). He gave it a thoughtful chew and placed the skewer back onto the plate. (During the time the girl had melted into a puddle on the ground due to his radiating hotness beams.) "Mm, not chewy enough; remake."

Another student bought his work to him. Itachi took another thoughtful bite. "Too sweet."

(Please insert a fast-forwarded scene where he rejected all our works.)

He wiped his mouth just as the bell rang. "You guys all failed living skills."

We walked out of the classroom with a dead, black cloud hanging over all our heads. Next class was PE…

* * *

**Haha, did anyone get the Hunter x Hunter joke? I hope you did, because I think that's the only joke in this whole chapter.**


	3. Sasori - Satan's Gym Coach!

_**Sasori**_

"Huh, I'm kinda interested in your living skills teacher now." My mom said. "Is he really that hot?"

I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah ma, he is that hot. Your eyes will melt right out of your sockets if you stare at him too long. But he's not the most interesting of my teacher yet…"

* * *

When we entered the gym there was only one redheaded boy sitting on the bench, reading. He could have been one of the freshmen, but no! He was our gym teacher. And the ironic thing was that he was not any taller than me. He looked up upon our arrival and walked to the front of the class. "Hello brats, I'm your gym teacher, Sasori. And today we would be playing dodge ball." His expression seemed somehow irritated.

A murmur of excitement rose in the girls. Although he was kinda short, he was also extremely good looking. The boys towered over him and one frowned.

"Are you really our gym teacher?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it brats?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirty five, and if you wanna question why I look so young, that's because of I'm a puppet."

That shattered the girl's fantasies nice and hard. One of the boys ran towards the gym equipment room but returned empty handed. "Teacher! We're out of dodge balls." The whole class was suddenly horrified, as dodge ball was our favorite sport.

Sasori turned around and a scroll dropped out of his sleeve. Is he going to summon out dodge balls! So he's a great teacher after all! We were suddenly hopeful but he spoke. "Nah, never mind the dodge balls. I doubt that you brats would know how to throw them properly anyway…"

What emerged through the puff of smoke was the famous third Kazekage puppet. "Let's use the weapons as the balls today." He said nonchalantly. The blood drained out of our faces. "If you can't dodge all the attacks you'll fail this class."

Without another warning; thousands and hundreds of senbons, kunais, and shurikens shot out of the puppet and towards us. I yelped and dived for cover, hiding behind one of the tables.

When I looked up again quite a few people were twitching on the ground. Sasori stood in the middle of the wreckage, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Tsk, tsk, you all fail gym."


	4. Kakuzu - Evil Lord of Literature!

_**Kakuzu**_

After begging Sasori for the antidote we staggered down the hall to the English classroom, hoping that the teacher wouldn't be another Akatsuki maniac. So far we've been bombed, failed two classes, and not to mention getting poisoned. Could this day get any better? (I just abused the word sarcasm there.)

We all froze in front of our classroom and over half of us groaned. I kept my mouth shut and stared at the Akatsuki member grimly. It was a tall, tan man covered with stitches. He looked up from his thick novel at us. "What are you brats waiting out there for? Get in here and take a seat."

Maybe this teacher isn't as insane as the other teachers are. I thought hopefully and slipped into a chair.

The man walked up to the blackboard. "Hello brats, starting today I'm your English teacher. Call me Kakuzu."

We sat uneasily in our chairs, afraid that he would suddenly explode like Deidara or shooting weapons like Sasori. He crossed his arms. "Hm, you brats seem a little grim. Have you been to my idiot of a partner's class yet?"

"Who's your partner?"

"Science teacher, Hidan."

There was a pause and some of the dirty-minded people thought of the word_ partner_ differently and snickered. Kakuzu saw it and grabbed one of the thick world literature books and threw it at one of their heads – shuriken style. It hit him in the side and the student jumped; everyone grew deathly silent.

Kakuzu cleared his throat. "Here's how this is going to work; no one talking when I'm talking, so when I'm talking that means _shut the fuck up._"

Someone in the back of the class began to whisper to the person sitting next to them at how this teacher is a nutcase like the others. Kakuzu picked up another novel and threw it directly at her head.

"Ow! The hell are you doing?" she hollered at him.

"I want a twenty page paper on that novel by tomorrow or you're failing my class. " Kakuzu shot back. "If you have something to say about me, you write it in your diary and hope that I don't find it."

So far, I think that Kakuzu is the sanest out of all the teachers apart from Itachi. Only a little violent I suppose. He always had a stack of dictionaries and encyclopedias nearby if he heard anyone talking. He had the hearing of a dog to the tenth power.

The class went on smoothly for another thirty minutes until some guy thought it'd be funny to steal one of Kakuzu's beloved encyclopedias.

[The wrath and violence of Kakuzu is left for the imagination of readers.]

The guy got straight to business, which is why I respected his efficiency. He didn't waste time making rules like most teachers did on the first day. According to him, we were old enough to know right from wrong. Instead he went over writing formats, which he stressed to the girl who owed him a twenty-page paper.

"Okay brats, last question of the day; do you like this school?" Kakuzu asked thirty seconds before the bell. He had already lashed out at the class for lining up at the door thirty seconds prior.

"No!" the majority of the class replied. What went on in our heads were _I would have liked school better if my teachers weren't crazy criminals…_

"Didn't think so. I want a five page paper on your response, due tomorrow. Now get out of my classroom."

Everyone groaned as the bell finally rang, giving us freedom from our crazy teacher.

* * *

My mom stared at me, somehow amused. "What nice teachers you have." She said sarcastically. "I told you that you should have transferred schools…"

"Nah ma, to be honest, although most of them are completely crazy, I like the classes. And where else could we find a school filled with incredibly hot teachers? Like Hidan, for example; though he may successfully the most insane out of all of them..."


	5. Hidan - Psychopathic Science Teacher!

_**Hidan**_

When I said that Hidan was successfully the most insane out of all of the Akatsuki teachers, I meant it. But he was also one of the hottest guys. Comparable to Itachi; unlike Itachi, who wears a shirt, he didn't and had all his glorious abs on display. He had the body to _die _for.

"Okay, take a seat motherfuckers, this is science slash biology class and I'm in charge. So shut your mouths and listen." He slammed his hands onto the table and glared at all of us with his angry purple eyes.

Oh and may I add, he was also successfully the most foulmouthed guy.

One of the boys whistled at his language while the others looked shocked (That included me.). The majority of the girls were giggling at his glorious abs.

"Hey you dicks, what are you staring at? And you bitches, you're making me sick with all those stupid giggling. Anyways I'm Hidan, your science teacher. Any questions?"

A guy in the back raised his hand; Hidan sighed and called him. "Yes? What's your problem?"

The guy wore a deep frown on his face. "In our morning class, our homeroom teacher Deidara said something about Jashin, what's Jashin?"

We all waited for Hidan to answer but he stared at the guy, glossy eyed. Then, he exploded. "You fucking heathen! You dare say that you don't know the name of the almighty god Jashin? He is the only god of the world! The god of carnage and massacres! And you dare say you do not know him? You asshole how dare you criticize Jashin! You will burn until you screams reach even the most remote hell! You will know pain and suffering and devastation and misery – I will torment you until all you can do is cry and scream and weep!"

We stared at our science teacher in mute horror.

Hidan panted and stood back up straight, fanning himself. "I'll remember you, heathen. Well anyways, today we would be dissecting frogs. Does everyone know how to dissect a frog or do I need to teach you from the start?"

"No mister!" We replied in unison and quickly got ready.

As we were about to dissect our frog Hidan screamed again. "How dare you say that you do? This isn't how you dissect a frog."

We stared at him, puzzled. "But… we've been told to do it this way every time…" I said.

Hidan shook his head and grabbed the scalpel from me. "Listen, brats, what you're doing is wrong and I'll demonstrate how to do it correctly now…" Saying this he slit open his palm and let the blood drip onto the floor. A few girls jumped.

"First, you have to let your blood drip and draw a Jashin circle which you'll be standing in the ritual…" He drew a circle with a triangle with his blood.

Next he reached over and slit open the frog's belly, and licked off the blood that was on the scalpel. "Next," He said. "You eat the frog's blood and slit open you chest with the scalpel…"

[Scene is omitted by AUTHOR4KIDS]

Most of the class had fainted and Hidan proudly placed the scalpel away, wearing a smile. "And now, the frog would be all dead and opened up! Then you can start observing, any problems?"

We were all too scared to talk, and we stared at the dead frog in mute horror. I was trying to get the image of [omitted] out of my mind.

Suddenly, the door slid open and in walked Kakuzu. "Hidan you idiot!" He snapped. "They're not immortal you know." With that he grabbed our science teacher by the ear and dragged him outside. What I heard echoing down the hallway was moaning of pain.

The science class had successfully scared the hell out of me.

* * *

My mom spewed out her Starbucks and wiped it off with a napkin. "Are you serious?" She stammered. "You science teacher is an immortal?"

"Yeah ma, and so are Kakuzu and Sasori I think."

"Well I think that this Hidan is a failure of a teacher."

"Ma, he's not even human…" I muttered.


	6. Kisame - Mad Jaws Swimming Teacher!

_**Kisame**_

Don't ask me how many classes are in a day, cuz even I don't know!

* * *

I almost considered killing myself if I didn't get a normal teacher for once today. I mean, until now I got bombed, fail two classes, almost got poisoned, have a five page essay due tomorrow, and witnessed the innards of our science teacher.

Half dragging myself to the swimming pool changing room, I forced myself to get into my swimsuit and get ready for swimming. The other girls who weren't as used to blood (I watch horror movies for fun.) were still crying and begging god that we have a normal swimming teacher.

As expected, our swimming teacher was nothing near normal. But again, who in the Akatsuki are actually categorized as _normal? _(Please, tell me, I would like to know.)

Our swimming teacher was a very tall and muscular man. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue-grey skin, small round white eyes, sharp triangular teeth, and gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders.

The jaws theme song popped into my mind upon seeing him and he walked over with a grin, showing of his pointy teeth.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki, your swimming teacher. Nice to meet you guys." He nodded.

Okay, so far he seemed like a normal teacher, but we may never know what he's hiding under that fishy smile… (Haha get it? Fishy?)

One by one we climbed into the pool when we heard a deep breathing coming from the outside of the fence. And the next thing we know is that the wooden fence had fallen over and a certain pervy sage crawled up. Kisame groaned. "Jiraiya, this is the seventh time today you wanted to peek on my students!"

Some shy girls almost fainted. Jiraiya straightened up and crossed his arms. "You little shark brat! You have no right to scold me!"

"Well at least I have the right to kick your ass…" Kisame muttered and kicked Jiraiya's ass. We watched in awe as Jiraiya became a shining star in the distant sky; we gawked at our swim coach. He pushed the fence back up and turned to us. "Okay! We'll be playing underwater tag today! Does everyone know how to play underwater tag?"

"Yes…" We answered.

Our teacher dived into the water and started to transform – to our absolute horror. The Jaws theme played louder in my head. Kisame chuckled evilly. "Heh, if you get caught, you're shark bait…Heh heh heh…"

I wanted to faint and immediately I swam for my life.

Kisame's swimming speed was like a shark. In other words, light speed. Over half of my classmates had become 'shark bait' already. As Kisame swam over to eat me I reached the other side of the pool and scrambled up onto the ground, screaming. "Don't eat me!"

The shark man circled around me. I could see hi sneering underwater and I wanted to scream bloody murder. Being eaten by a shark man was the last thing on my how-I-want-to-die list.

And some guys who were heartless enough crept upon me and pushed me back into the water. I was going to murder them and lock them in a room with our creepy science teacher.

* * *

Ma chuckled, as she was a swimming coach. "I'd like to meet your swimming teacher, let him see who the boss is!"

I shook my head and sighed deeply. "Ma, seriously; he'd own you in three seconds. He's faster then you were in your prime!"

She looked at me incredulously. "So is there a normal teacher out of all of them? Apart from Itachi and Kakuzu? But they're barely normal too…"

I sighed. "Maybe Konan's the best out of all teachers, but her partner…"


	7. Konan & Leader - The Lovebirds?

_**Konan & Leader**_

_GOD BLESS OUR BEAUTIFUL AND ANGELIC KONAN! _All of us were screaming inside our hearts. Finally, finally a normal teacher! After a long day of hard work and near-death experiences, we finally had a normal teacher who wasn't planning our deaths in a gruesomely painful way.

But we turned our heads to meet an orange haired punk with multiple piercings on his body. Half of the happiness sauce was squeezed out of me. Well, he can't be worse than Hidan and Kisame right…?

WRONG.

Konan put on a kind smile and gestured us to take a seat. "Hello, we're your socials teachers."

A boy in the back raised his hand. "Why do we have two socials teachers?"

She looked rather glum when he said the question. Konan shot a nervous glance at Pein, who glared at her. "Umm… it's a long story…"

One of the girls awed. "Is this love? You two love each other so much you can't stand _not_ being together!"

Pein looked slightly disturbed at the thought but at the same time, glumly happy as well. Konan blushed deeply. "Well… yeah… maybe…" She glanced at Pein, whose face straightened up again into the (somewhat annoyed) poker face.

"Well, anyways, let's start the class." Konan quickly fired up a power point and her partner stood there the whole time. We couldn't help feeling what a terrible relationship this was – letting the girl do all the things!

Konan was a fantastic teacher! Nice and pretty and helpful with us; socials was going to become our favorite class for sure. But as the class went on, we begin questioning them how do we survive the other teachers.

"Hm, for Deidara, just say that ART IS AN EXPLOSION. He'll give you full marks."

"Why?"

"It's _Deidara_." Pein said bluntly. We nodded. "Ooh…"

"How about the crazy Jaws swimming teacher and living skills?" I asked anxiously. Konan looked thoughtful. "For Kisame, all you have to do is to bring in a bag of shark meat, and for Itachi, you have to buy him sweets from Amaguriama or Dangoya."

"Isn't that like bribing?" Asked a boy. Pein shrugged. "No, it's called being friendly with you teachers."

"_Oooh_…" We nodded in agreement. Why didn't I have this class earlier? Konan should be our homeroom teacher instead of Deidara.

Suddenly said teacher poked his blond head in and nodded at Konan. "Oy Konan. Principle's calling for you. Un!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Says that you're the most reasonable person out of all of us; can't see why. It should be me godammit! Un!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, and leader, you're not coming." With that he shut the door. Konan sighed and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute; don't get too crazy while I'm out…"

Well of course we would; that's the whole point of when teachers are out of the classroom. We were starting to get crazy when we noticed a slump figure in the corner, shivering like mad. A dead black cloud hung over our heads as we realize it was leader Pein.

A girl put her hand onto his shoulder. "Are you… okay…?" She asked tentatively.

He looked up with watery eyes. "Okay?" He stuttered. "Okay? Of course I'm not okay! Konan's gone! Konan's gone!" He buried his face in his hands and I turned at a random guy standing beside me. "It seems like he malfunctions without Konan at his side."

He nodded. "The wave of badassery… it's gone! Poof!" With that he made an explosion hand gesture.

The whole class comforted sir leader with a few chocolate chip cookies (from snacking in class.) and milk (vending machine.). Leader was sobbing uncontrollably.

But when Konan reentered again, he became the complete opposite. He rose up to his feet, looked at all of us like we were unworthy ants, and snarled. "What are you little brats doing? Get back to your seats!"

We blinked, he glared. We groaned and went back to our seats. "Should have filmed it and posted it on YouTube and Facebook…" I muttered.

Sir leader malfunctions without Konan at his side. Bring a video camera every socials class just in case. I'd make a fortune if I sold it to other Akatsuki members.


	8. Zetsu - Man Eating Freak of Nature

_**Zetsu**_

Ma pulled her car to a stop at McDonalds' drive through. She turned to me, amused. "Konan and Leader was pretty sweet, but aren't there ten members in Akatsuki? Who's the last one?"

"Ma, there are eleven actually, but one is still yet to be confirmed. Zetsu's kinda amusing in his own way, but I still wonder, since when did we started having gardening class…?"

* * *

We wondered into the green house which we had no idea it existed before. "What the hell is this?" Asked a boy incredulously, poking at a flower twice his size. We all gathered around the giant flower, staring at it in awe.

"Wait a sec let me Google it on my phone."

"I'm taking a picture…"  
"Man this is taller than Kisame!"

Suddenly, to all our horror; the flower swooped down and bared its fangs, and swallowed the guy whole. We could practically see his human shape disappearing down the stem into the roots. We screamed and ran towards the different parts of the greenhouse, some hiding under the desks and some dashed towards the exit, which was blocked by a giant venus fly trap.

Another wave of screaming and I jumped. The venus fly trap… no wait, was it a human? No, but, no wait! The venus fly trap is eating a human! A black… and white… human…? Argh, he got me mixed up. The plant man frowned at us. "What are you guys doing? Aren't students supposed to stay in their seats while waiting for the teacher?"

A girl sobbed. "That giant plant over there ate my boyfriend!" The venus flytrap looked at the giant man-eating flower. "Now, now, Samantha, spit the guy out, you might get a tummy ache."

Almost immediately the flower spat the guy out; poor him, he was rocking back and forth, sucking on his thumb. His girlfriend took him to the infirmary while scrunching her nose – apparently plant bile didn't smell very appealing.

The venus fly trap turned around to face the remaining students. "Hello, my name is Zetsu; I'm **your gardening teacher so hurry up and find a partner plant**."

We blinked at the voice change. Our teacher nodded and gestured for us to do what he said – find a plant partner.

All of us smartly avoided Samantha the man-eating plant.

I partnered myself up with a small, cute looking cactus. Before our teacher Zetsu started speaking, the plants all attacked their partners. Only few survived and watched in horror as your classmates were devoured by plants. This is the worst gardening class ever!

"Help them help them help them!" Cried my remaining classmates and myself. Zetsu looked troubled. "My, it seems like they aren't in a good mood today, I – I don't care about those brats, that's their problem…"

Suddenly we realized that the two different voices were from his black and white parts – our teacher has split personalities! I regretted for not asking Konan about him earlier.

Finally, he started to talk to each of the plants. "Annie, spit her out, you're not a lesbian are you? Yeah, I know, you're not…" He continued cooing to the plant until our classmate was puked out. She trembled wildly. "I saw… grandma…" She stuttered. "And great grandpa…" We patted her on the shoulder and frowned at the layer of plant bile.

"Yeah, good day isn't it Angela, no your true love is me! Not the brat inside you… spit him out… yes, good girl…"

"Sara, please, if you don't let the guy out his girlfriend will be angry at me. You know that when people start hating the great plant king Zetsu the apocalypse would come right? Yes, spit him out…"

"Maria, don't tell me that you're actually homosexual after I proposed to you so many times, please spit out the girl…"

Our faces were green as our teacher flirted with every man-eating plant, telling them to spit out our classmates. After all our classmates were collected, we carefully avoided the man-eating plants and scrambled out of the classroom. Zetsu calling after us. "Don't be late next time!"

Zetsu was successfully the most terrifying teacher out of all the Akatsuki.

* * *

Ma sipped her coffee. "Wait a minute, is that class after socials?"

"Yeah ma."

"But your class schedule here says that your class should be free study after socials."

My eyes widened in disbelief and grabbed the paper on her. Sure enough, we had walked into the wrong classroom and got eaten. I groaned with a giant facepalm/


End file.
